


Bubbles

by namidaame49



Series: Narukita Adventures [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namidaame49/pseuds/namidaame49
Summary: Yu takes the opportunity of an outing at Inokashira Park to remind Yusuke that even permanent things are made up of temporary moments.(Yusuke's Birthday day 4: ephemera)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Narukita Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Bubbles

"Yusuke."

Yu waited patiently for Yusuke to finish what he was doing, but when long enough had passed that it was clear that the artist either hadn't heard him or was deliberately ignoring him, he tried again. "Yusuke."

This time, a hand raised above the canvas, index finger extended in a 'wait' gesture. Another few minutes passed. Yu sighed.

"Yusuke, you're not actually painting right now."

A paintbrush thumped softly onto the tatami floor and Yusuke buried his face in his hands. "I know," he said plaintively. "My last work was received so well at the exhibition that I feel pressured to perform up to that standard again, and I am afraid to even start."

"I think you just need a break." Yu walked behind the canvas and took Yusuke's hand. "Come on, let's go out. You can try again tomorrow."

Yusuke allowed himself to be led out the door, down the stairs, and over to the train station without complaint. "What do you have in mind?" he finally asked, as they waited for the train.

"We're going to a park."

"But -- my sketchbook -- "

"You're taking a break," Yu reminded him, smiling. "Besides, I require your active participation in this date."

A faint hue of pink dusted Yusuke's cheeks. "A date, hm?"

Yu's smile widened, but he did not answer.

Half an hour later, they were seated at the edge of the lake in Inokashira Park. Yusuke fidgeted, clearly feeling the lack of his drawing tools. Yu dug into the small bag he had brought, pulling out a purple plastic bottle and handing it to Yusuke. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "From popular media, I have developed a sense of unease regarding unlabeled bottles from small bags."

 _"That's_ what you've picked up from popular media?" Yu laughed, before pulling out an identical pink bottle for himself. "This is bubble mix." He unscrewed the cap, pulled out the wand, and blew. A stream of bubbles floated through the air before popping one at a time.

Yusuke copied him, taking a couple of tries before successfully producing a stream of bubbles. "They're beautiful," he mused. "It would be difficult to capture their character fully."

"Yup. That's why you've got to just enjoy them in the moment."

They both blew more bubbles for a few minutes, enjoying the spectacle in silence. "Ephemera," Yusuke murmured after a while. "I have spent so long chasing the permanent, the memorable, that I had forgotten about moments like these."

"I'm here to remind you."

"That sounds as if you believe yourself to be impermanent. Or this relationship."

"Not at all. I believe that the permanent and the temporary exist together. They're complementary. And something isn't permanent until it's had a lot of temporary moments. You remember when we met in Leblanc? That was a temporary moment."

"I felt as if I had been struck by lightning."

"Or going to that fireworks show in college. Or any number of things we've done together that I could list. You don't have drawings or paintings of all of those, but they're in your mind. And you've been able to take some of those moments to create art later, yeah?"

"I have."

"There you go, then. Embrace it." Yu blew a stream of bubbles just over Yusuke's shoulder, grinning when one of them clung to an errant strand of hair above Yusuke's ear. "And blow more bubbles."

Night had fallen by the time they got back to the apartment. As Yu made to unlock the door, he felt Yusuke's hand grasp his and he turned.

"Thank you," Yusuke said sincerely. "You truly always know what I need."

Yu kissed his cheek. "I don't, but I try." He opened the door. "Ready to try your painting again?"

"I believe so."

A few days later, Yu glanced at the drying canvas after Yusuke had disappeared to take a shower. Abstract shapes softly melded together, giving the appearance of a lakeshore, and little spheres floated around over the scenery. "And you were concerned," he murmured, smiling.


End file.
